


Shatner & Nimoy - T.J. Hooker & Paul Maguire

by bittenfeld



Category: Star Trek, T. J. Hooker (TV)
Genre: Fanart, Gen, Leonard Nimoy - Freeform, M/M, William Shatner - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-08
Updated: 2015-02-08
Packaged: 2018-03-11 04:44:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3314444
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bittenfeld/pseuds/bittenfeld
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fanart which I drew to accompany my T.J. Hooker story "The Second Road".<br/>Medium: graphite pencils</p>
            </blockquote>





	Shatner & Nimoy - T.J. Hooker & Paul Maguire

Shatner & Nimoy - T.J. Hooker & Paul Maguire  


 


End file.
